You Monster
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: [Following the ending of Portal 2] GLaDOS doesn't know what to do with herself now Chell is gone except reply old recordings of the woman she regarded as her greatest enemy but came to think of as her best friend. ChellDOS


**This is my first ever Portal story so it probably won't be up to much in the dialog department but bare with it, it's been awhile since I've wrote anything other than poetry or song lyrics as well, it should be fun. Oh and for those who are still unsure, this is a ChellDOS because I fell in love with the chemistry and characters from the minute I picked up the controller. Might have a little bit of Wheatley in flashbacks since he is my 2****nd**** favourite core, my first? Here's a clue: Sssssspppppaaaaaccccceeeeee!**

…

**GLaDOS POV:**

"_Oh thank god, you're alright."_

"_You know, been Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy. When all along you were my best friend."_

_As the woman who'd been the death of her, humiliated her and reduced her to a measly potato woke up GLaDOS felt a strange surge through her system, she put it off as a short circuit or something._

_That monster who'd ruined her life though putting her back in charge and defeated Wheatley had also earned her freedom and while GLaDOS wanted her revenge she was smart enough to know that it was too much trouble to do so she might as well get rid of her._

"_You win. Just go. Don't come back."_

…

After the elevator lifted Chell from her sight she thought that'd be it, that everything would go back to normal and it did at first, for a week at least everything was normal but once the facility was up and running again GLaDOS had nothing left to do.

There was no more people to test, boredom soon set in and after a short while she'd stacked piles of companion cubes in odd formations as if it was some sort of game.

She'd never admit it but she was confused, something was missing, she didn't realise what it was until a long time later when she came across an old destroyed portal gun from a dead test subject.

She was trapped in this facility lost underground and the only one who knew it was here was the one she let out. The monster she let out to the alien world up there.

…

Time had passed, she was still outside the door to Aperture, the one she'd walked out of into the blinking sunlight. She was free, a whole world to explore, the only thing she'd ever wanted. Chell tried to utter words but was never able to. The beauty was overwhelming, she'd never seen the sky and as time passed she was blown away by the changing colours.

The wind on her skin, the freshness of the air and the soft ground below her feet, it was all too much too soon, she fell to her knees and silently wept.

….

GLaDOS hooked herself up to a screen she'd set up in her chamber and played through the recordings of testing's, at first she was unaware of why but after awhile it became clear. Chell. It was always about Chell. Even when she was testing her she'd been willing her to solve the tests and keep moving forward, which is exactly what the woman had done. And now she was gone.

_What sort of mute lunatic is she? I should have forced her to test. Until she dropped dead. At least there'd be one less problem wandering around._

That same strange feeling the supercomputer felt when Chell had left without a word came back briefly but she ignored it and continued with her boring, mundane existence.

She used to enjoy setting armies of Turrets on the test subjects but now there was none left. Some days GLaDOS just hung there barely aware, running through the same old recordings day in day out.

"_Stupid stupid human! Stupid, fat, ugly, selfish MONSTER!" _Some days the supercomputer shouted obstinacies at the blank walls, but no one was around to hear.

The recordings she tended to skip were the ones with Wheatley, the moron who thought he could control the facility. She still remembered his reaction when she called him a moron, it made her laugh, well of course she remembered, she was a computer.

_I know you.__  
__Sorry, what?__  
__The engineers tried everything to make me - behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas.__  
__No! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!__  
__It was YOUR voice.__  
__No! No! You're LYING! You're LYING!__  
__Yes. You're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron.__  
__I am NOT! A MORON!_

It was moments like these when she almost forgot the loneliness, almost.

…

**Rate and review, there's more to come, I figured that GLaDOS would be bored without anyone to test; I'm also going off the idea that Chell was born in the facility and was the last test subject left alive. Obviously, nothing much will happen in the first chapter as this sets the scene but GLaDOS seems to miss Chell doesn't she?**

**Is it just me who'd turn back around and return to Aperture if I as Chell? Oh just in case you haven't guessed it, this all happens after the events of Portal 2.**


End file.
